moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
London Oublié
History * Standing before most would be a typical girl, standing at a slightly taller height than most human females typically would.She was born along the outermost reaches of Gilneas, Stormglen Village to be exact. She was born with a deep black set of locks, adding a deep contrast to her pale and then unblemished skin, the Black locks only rivaled by the forest tinted emeralds that rested about her features, truthfully striking. * To most, the village of Stormglen was something merely known as an outskirt- and outrider of Gilneas; however, to London at least, it was home. The day seemed to be all too typical when she was brought into the world, the only family present at the time was her mother. Her father and any other extremities that would be within relation to the Oublie name vanished. To most, the Oublie family would have flown beneath the radar, and the cover of shadows- their professions one may ask? A lineage of assassins, sticking to themselves. London herself was born Oct 16th * Some odd years passed as London enjoyed her life as a young lass, playing and frolicking without much of a care in the world. She just enjoyed her life as a kid, as most would. Yet, that childish bliss changed when London turned 9, year 16. She quickly befell the tutelage of her mother, learning the ways of being a rouge. * This trend of learning skills with daggers and various other assassin r-esque arts continued, up until the age of 15 when a defining event London took place, the suicide of her own mother, year 22. It was at this point London's father began to make an appearance for what would be the first time, no true relation being made between the two. This trend of self-teaching continued for nearly 6 more years, up until year 28... * When the year changed, the besieging of Gilneas began, leaving it within the current state that many know it as- ruins. During that time, her father seemingly disappeared, London left alone, homeless and falling into a deep depression, Picking up the trend of self harming and doubt, Somehow she managed to get through it and tried to save herself from her own mind, Halfway through her fight against this demon, She got bit by the beasts everyone feared, though it seemed it didn't change her ways, still trying to fight through it all, * She tried her hand at defense, though it was to no avail. Due to her proximity to Keel Harbor, she was able to escape Gilneas, with the worgens curse. She made her way to the harbor and was able to catch a boat to Darnassus, happily rejoining with the rest of the Alliance. * As for recent times, London has done many, more criminal based things, Trying to find friends and allies, hopefully finding someone to her liking. Other stuff---- "Pretending to live doesn't make us alive." "Ignorance is bliss, When it's not Fatal." "When fear comes in the door, Truth flies out the window" Category:Characters